


The Winter After the War

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, that month at Shell Cottage, down near the sea<br/>The winter after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter After the War

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Bill/Fleur LDWS a long time ago. Inspired by the song [The Summer Before the War](http://www.conniedover.com/lyrics/the_wishing_well/summer_before_the_war.shtml). Obviously, I hope. It's not perfect, but I hope it is enjoyed.

All in December, grey as the sea  
Late and waiting for the tide  
We gathered around the crackling red flames  
You and my family and I.  
And oh, what a winter, and oh, what a wind  
Biting to our grief it clung  
That month at Shell Cottage, down near the sea  
The winter after the war.

Cold winter places where you could taste blood  
Welling on the tip of your tongue  
As you bite back the words and the memories  
Of the ones we lost to the war.  
And herein we grieved, and herein we mourned  
Feeling older than time  
That month of Shell Cottage, down near the sea  
The winter after the war.

Young hearts and old souls, our fears were untold  
Yet we share it, together, somehow  
That month at Shell Cottage, down near the sea  
The winter after the war.

We stood slight apart, a couple aside  
The wind clung your robes to your skin  
You body against my body, our babe in-between  
As we watched the sea roll in.  
And oh, what a winter, and oh, what a love  
We’ll cling to it tight and never lose hope  
That month at Shell Cottage, down near the sea  
The winter after the war.

I’ll love you forever, I’ll love you today  
The bare bones of winter press in.  
Loneliness looming, surrounded by the ghosts of the dead  
Watching the sea roll in.  
Yet underneath, our love persists  
And hope grows strong within  
That month at Shell Cottage, down near the sea  
The winter after the war.

Yes, that month at Shell Cottage, down near the sea  
The winter after the war.


End file.
